


finding out about bitchmas

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, I DONT HAVE A PROBABLEM WITH THAT THOUGH MWAHAHAH, huh most of my stuff that has deceit and patton ends up seeming like its moceit, softttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: it was calm day, Patton was trying to scrapbook and Virgil was helping him as much as he could, Logan was reading a book giving a small smile at the others shenanigan’s every now and then, roman was sitting on the couch talking about his ideas and Remus was talking about ways to make them not so pure,it was all quite but the conversations of roman and Remus and the pleasant refrigerator hum,it was all quite until BAM the door slammed against the wall causing everyone to startledly look up at a deceit that was practically beaming, tangled in Christmas ornament's*~warnings~* being tangled in stuff,  strong language (its just people saying bitchmas),
Series: deceitber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 15





	finding out about bitchmas

**Author's Note:**

> deceitber day 7! we made it seven days! this is short but considering the last fic was a thousand words I think its fine   
> also day 3, 5, and 6 were artworks and not fics

it was calm day, Patton was trying to scrapbook and Virgil was helping him as much as he could, Logan was reading a book giving a small smile at the others shenanigan’s every now and then, roman was sitting on the couch talking about his ideas and Remus was talking about ways to make them not so pure,  
it was all quite but the conversations of roman and Remus and the pleasant refrigerator hum, 

it was all quite until BAM the door slammed against the wall causing everyone to startledly look up at a deceit that was practically beaming, tangled in Christmas ornament's 

“wha-” Virgil stammered 

“did you know there’s _not_ holidays in December? I _didn’t_ find a box full of decorations for a holiday called… bitchmas?” deceit said loudly fully excitement

everyone looked over at roman “bitchmas, really?” Logan said raising an eyebrow in amusement

“what? It was funny! I didn’t think anyone wouldn’t know that Christmas was a thing and actually think it was bitchmas!” roman exclaimed only succeeding in getting deceit confused

deceit tilted his head “what are you talking about also what's Christmas and bitchmas? I don’t exactly know what either is except bitchmas is in December!” deceit said happily

“oh hun, you don’t know what Christmas is… ok that’s it! we’re decorating early!” Patton exclaimed jumping up and hugging deceit only to get a small surprised yelp in return

Virgil laughed and turned on the Christmas music “princey, lets go get the bitchmas box” he laughed, grabbing roman by the arm and dragging him to the room with the Christmas decoration’s

“huh, double dee, I didn’t know you didn’t know what Christmas was” Remus said

“I still don’t know what it is, though if this is Christmas music I _don’t_ like it” deceit smiled

Patton smiled “your ganna really love Christmas, you get to hang out with your family, you get to give and receive gifts, and we have ugly Christmas sweaters and- your just ganna love it” he gave a bigger smile and started to untangle deceit of the decoration 

“that _doesn’t_ sound cool” deceit smiled trying to help get untangled

**********

when roman and Virgil got back they all decorated the mind palace listening to Christmas music, every now and then getting distracted and start dancing with one another, laughing, singing, it was nice,

**deceit decided he really liked Christmas**


End file.
